


Waking up alone

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Waking up alone

Cullen tosses and turns as he has nightmare after nightmare. He lives all his fears of the final battle with Coryfeus as he sleeps. "No, please Maker no," he moans in his sleep before he awakens to find Shaelya is not beside him. Cullen sits up, scared. He fears he was not dreaming that she was gone, and he sits in shock, shaking. As tears slide down his face, Shaelya takes his hands in hers. Cullen looks up and sees her.

"Ma vhenan." She says softly, as she wipes his tears away. Pulling him up, Shaelya holds him close. "Nightmares?"

"I thought they were real, when I woke up." He says shakily. "You weren't beside me, I feared you were truly gone." Cullen squeezes her as he rests his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Please don't leave me, my love. I couldn't bear it." Cullen whispers.

"I will come back to you, I promise." Shaelya replies, "I always come back to you, don't I?" Cullen nods, not trusting himself to speak. "This time will be no different."

"Why weren't you in bed, Shaelya?" Cullen asks, pulling away from her embrace. She looks away, and blushes.

"I was... Writing a letter." She replies softly.

"A letter? To who?"

"To you. Just in case..." Cullen's legs give out on him, and he sits back down on the bed. "I had a nightmare, and when I woke up, I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I hope you never have to read it."

"After you defeat Coryfeus, we can read it together." Cullen replies, finding his voice as he tries to drive out every negative thought from his mind. "Please, come back to bed, my love." Shaelya crawls into bed with him, wrapping their arms around one another. Cullen hums a soft tune, while rubbing Shaelya's back until she falls asleep. He stays up, and watches her sleep in the dim light cast by the dying fire in the fireplace.


End file.
